


[Podfic] The One With All the Sex

by kalakirya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, Declarations Of Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of jerakeen's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Stiles no longer tells himself this is the last time; he stopped doing that months ago.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The One With All the Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One with All the Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562246) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



**Title:** The One With All the Sex  
  
 **Rating:** Explicit/NC-17  
  
 **Warnings:** none

 **Length:** 8 minutes 1 second  
  
 **download** [ as an mp3 (7MB) from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-with-all-sex)  
  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
